


Henry's Christmas Wish Continued...

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my SQ Xmas Exchange Submission ‘Henry’s Christmas Wish’ and inspired by the brilliant art featured above by xxtorchxx</p><p>Check it out at:</p><p>http://pseudo118.tumblr.com/post/37786086288/henrys-christmas-wish-continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Christmas Wish Continued...

Main Street is filled with shouts of joy and happiness. They were back. Snow and Emma had returned! The Diner’s bell seems to maintain a continuous tinkle of chimes as people move in and out. Everyone is embracing everyone one, and Snow has a queue of people waiting to welcome her back.

When he hears a quiet “Welcome back.” directed at Emma from his mother, Henry decides it would be okay to turn and embrace Emma as well.

He doesn’t want his Mother to feel like he’s abandoning her, or rejecting her, by loving Emma. He’s missed them both so much, in unexpected ways. He knows that they’re going to kiss again. He can see it in the squishy and soft way that they’re looking at each other, especially when Emma utters a quiet “Thank you.” in reply to Regina.

Before they can kiss though, Henry hears a high-pitched “Henry!” and lower registered “Emma!” which he recognises as belonging to Snow and Grampa. He feels their arms wrap around him and Emma, in one of those smothering group hugs they’re so fond of. He looks to see where his Mother has gone. But smiles when he sees Emma’s hand holding her tethered to the embrace, and quietly he moves a hand to add to theirs. He won’t let his Mother go again. Either of them. And then, over Charming and Snow’s sniffles, he practically whoops with joy: “My Mom saved you, Emma! And Snow! She did it!”

Oblivious to the ice cold bucket of honesty that Henry has just thrown over Snow and Charming’s happy family moment, in his excitement he carries on, ignoring his open mouthed Grandparents, in favour of the beaming smiles his Moms’ are currently bestowing upon him. He’d never felt so loved. “… and then, when I finally saw her, I ran to her, I hugged her, she kissed me on the head! Just like Emma did when she saved me in the hospital! And then you guys came back! And its because my Mom loves me!”

It’s Emma, who breaks the silence that follows Henry’s excited explanation. She can see her parents are having difficulty processing everything. But they would get over it, eventually. Her family are the most important right now. “I know she does Henry, and I never doubted that she would.” She can feel the truth of this statement in the magic that flows between Regina and herself, made even more intoxicating by their joined hands. It’s this magic that has stopped the snow from swirling down around them; instead it glows and floats, hovering around everyone on Main Street.

Henry seems to preen at this statement, forcing Snow and Charming out of their state of shock, turning to look at Emma, as she smiles at Regina and Henry. Only to be floored again by an inquisitive and positively giddy Henry, who asks the hand-holding couple “So, do you guys, like, love each other now? Because of me?”

Emma cleared her throat, she face blood red, in intense embarrassment. Ignoring the looks of disquiet from her parents, she hopes they’ll breathe again in the near future. The snow around them bounces erratically, as she answers, “Kid, we’ll answer all of your questions. But, first let’s go home. I really need a shower and some of your Mom’s home-cooked lasagne. Okay?”

Snow seems to be the first to come back to herself first, at this statement from her daughter, and in a surprisingly screechy tone says, “But, Emma, Charming says that the Diner’s been decked out for a Christmas party, everyone’s already moved inside and it’s going to be turned into our Welcome home party. We should celebrate!” Both Emma and Regina noticed that Snow has conveniently ignored Henry’s statement about their relationship.

“Also,” Charming sheepishly adds, “the apartment is kind of a mess.”

“And, we should be together as a family.” Snow adds, practically patting herself on the back with glee. Emma feels Regina gently tug her hand free, breaking their connection, with a barely whispered “You and Henry, should go, be with your family.” The snow around them coming to an abrupt stop, as Regina tucks her hand’s into her pockets.

Snow’s grin widens. Upon turning away from looking at Regina’s defeated form, Emma looks practically enraged.  And Snow’s face falls at the sight.

“Snow, when I said I wanted to go home… I didn’t mean the apartment.” Not looking even looking at Snow and Charming as she speaks, instead grabbing at Regina’s hand, pulling her towards her. “You need to understand: Home is wherever Regina and Henry are. They are my family.” 

Snow studies Emma’s movements as she cups a hand around Regina’s cheek, no signs of embarrassment or shame. “And, yes, Henry.” Tears in her eyes as she tips Regina’s face to look at her. “I do love your Mother, very much, and I have, for a long time.” A watery chuckle, escapes from Regina as she leans forward to place a small kiss on Emma’s lips. Henry whoops with joy next to them, fist in the air following a triumphant “I knew IT!” Magical snow, swirling a fresh, all around them once more.  
“What!? What do you mean…?” Snow tries again, before Charming gently wraps an arm around her shoulders, “Alright, that’s more than enough excitement for one evening. We’ve obviously all got a lot to chat about. We’ll see you tomorrow, Emma. Regina. Henry.” He nods before, gently pulling his wife to the diner. 

They can hear the Diner’s bell ring again, a happy little jingle, against the expletives being hurled by a ranting Snow, “crazy… LOVE!  step-GRANDMOTHER… EVIL queen… apples… MY DAUGHTER”, in a ruckus of fragmented screeches that drift towards them in the falling snow, and is in turn muffled by the intensity of the loving moment shared by two women in the falling snow. Henry, can barely wait a minute longer as he launches himself at the pair as they stand, wrapping an arm around both of them. Emma wraps an arm around Henry’s shoulder the other around Regina’s waist. 

“Now can we go home?” Emma practically whines. Henry laughs, his heart filled to the brim. Regina can’t help the near face splitting smirk of triumph that graces her features when she says “Of course, dear.” Regina has everything she always wanted. Her family. Before adding, with a touch of innuendo: “But, you won’t be getting any of my lasagne until you’ve showered.”

“Yeah, Emma! You reek!”

“Thanks, Kid.” Emma says, with a disbelieving grin of pure love directed at Regina, whose smug smile, Emma notices, seems far more loving than usual. Laughing, the family continued on their way home, to the mansion, where their own Christmas celebration awaits.


End file.
